Slipped Away
by BottleOfPinkChampagne
Summary: Jade couldn't believe it. It wasn't possible that he was dead. Her one true love. Everyone mourns for this, but Jade feels like her world is gone- even more so after she let him go. Inspired by 'Slipped Away' by Avril Lavigne.


_I seriously should be writing Chapter 4 of The Raven's Shadow, or Chapter 3 of Six Degrees of Separation, but instead I wrote a one-shot. Wow, aren't I amazing?_

_I swear I will try to get at least part of those stories done. I can't promise I will, I promise I'll try. Savvy?_

_This fanfic was originally going to be a Cabbie fanfic, but the song 'Slipped Away' seemed to be more appropriate for a Bade fanfic, rather than a Cabbie._

_This fanfic is inspired by 'Slipped Away' by Avril Lavigne. I am addicted to this song right now, and I had to write a fanfic on this. And this is also inspired by, and dedicated to Cory Monteith's unfortunate death. I do not watch Glee, and I probably will never, but I feel really bad for my Glee friends. So this fanfic is dedicated to him, his fans, everyone on Glee, family and friends. _

**Disclaimer: I do not own Victorious, because if I would have way more productive things to do other than spending time on tumblr, and writing fanfiction. **

* * *

Jade was lying on the floor, thinking deeply with the floor around her wet from her tears.

This wasn't fair, it just wasn't. This didn't have to happen. Maybe it was her fault, she thought to herself.

Maybe it was, maybe it wasn't. But one thing's for sure is that he's now dead, gone, no longer alive.

Jade sighed, as she let a flashback enter her consciousness; the night she let him go. The night she made the biggest mistake of her life.

* * *

"I'm going to walk out that door, and I'm going to count to ten. If I get to ten and you're not out there, I'm going home, and we're over." Jade said to Beck Oliver, her boyfriend at the time. Their relationship was shaky for the past week. Beck and Jade were fighting about the smallest things, and now they were questioning if they were a good couple.

Jade screwed up...big time. She shouldn't have tested their relationship. It was now on the line, and she wanted to go back inside, without realizing it, but she couldn't.

When Jade reached 6, she stopped because she heard screaming for Trina to get off of Beck. Ugh, that little b***h. Jade thought. Wanting to make sure Beck didn't go to the door, but he had to make decisions for himself.

After she heard Beck grab the door handle, she continued counting up again, starting with 7.

But after she said 8, she paused again. She wanted to open the door, but she couldn't. She stopped herself before she could grab and twist the handle.

Jade said 9, anxiety was starting to build up in her stomach, and her heart was beating faster. If she said the next number, everything could be resolved and they would still be a couple...or, both of their hearts would be broken and they would no longer be a couple.

"10!" Jade said, subconsciously with a little bit of worry in her voice.

She waited for the door to open with Beck standing in front of it, and everyone else in the background watching them with light shining off from he living room and kitchen.

But it wasn't there, all she saw was the door still closed.

Jade felt like her heart broke into 2 pieces, and a knife just stabbed her in the stomach.

Jade felt tears start to enter her eyes, as she stepped to the handle of the door.

But she stopped herself, and walked backwards one step.

_It's over. Just go home._ Jade told herself, as she walked away from the Vega household with all of memories between them flashing back in her brain.

* * *

4 years later…

Jade now is a popular celebrity who has starred in several movies, and is one of Hollywood's biggest stars now. She is famous mostly because of the many horror films she is in.

Beck Oliver is also one of Hollywood's most beloved actors, who has starred in lots of drama and action/adventure films, and has worked with a lot of A-list celebrities in those movies.

Jade and Beck have never worked on a film together, but their past love is known, and paparazzi is always desperate to see if they would come back to each other, or hang out at all.

But they don't. Not at all, even when their fans try to force them to talk to each other, the paparazzi try and trick them to talk to each other.

* * *

Jade was in her home in California, sitting at her dining table drinking a cup of black coffee with 2 sugars in it, and eating a plate of eggs, bacon, and toast for breakfast.

Jade turned on her television set to her local news.

She expected the usual stuff you see on the news...missing people, people murdered, new laws, protesting, weather, traffic, sports, etc.

But today, she tuned in seeing a man, who oddly looked familiar to Jade, giving a speech about how they mourn the loss of their son, and how they feel sorry for all the family and friends of him.

Jade nearly had a heart attack when she saw the picture of a tan man, with fluffy locks, and attractive face. Beck Oliver. Beck Oliver was dead.

"Beck Oliver's death was caused by an accident on the set of an untitled action/adventure movie that has now been cancelled indefinitely."

The picture suddenly cut to the director of the movie, and he gave his take on what happened:

* * *

"Beck was on the set of an action/adventure film, and he was getting ready to do a stunt scene, that everyone insisted he shouldn't do. But he did it anyways cause he had practiced doing stunt work before the film, and he deserved to attempt this one: survive jumping off a fake cliff, so he could save his lover, who was going to die unless he saved her.

"Beck was standing, on the fake cliff, ready for me to yell 'Action!'. He slowly waited as the makeup artists touched up his makeup, than he heard the sound of the clapboard so he can position himself.

"When he finally heard me say "Action!", he jumped off the fake cliff, winding blowing against his locks, adrenaline pumping into his veins, he loved it-I could tell.

"Then he landed on the secure mattress he was supposed to fall on, that would make sure he wouldn't get injured.

"But everyone on the set froze when they didn't hear just the sound of Beck's body touch the mat.

"They also heard the sound of something hard, hit the floor of the set.

"And Beck's body not moving, as a crimson colored liquid was starting to spread on the mat."

* * *

The reported suddenly appeared on the screen again. "They tried to save Beck's life, but on the way to the hospital, Beck Oliver died at 3:21 PM. We'll keep you updated on this story as-"

Jade turned the TV set off. This didn't have to happen. It wasn't fair at all. Jade finished her breakfast in silence and after she finished, she put her plate in the dishwasher, she walked into her room, and lied down on her carpet so she could think after all of memories of both of them while they were together.

* * *

Back in the present…

Jade finally got out of trance after that flashback of all the event she thought that could have brought her to where she is today.

She sighed as got up, and got her laptop, and decided to record a message for her fans...telling the story of both of them, saying her final words to Beck.

* * *

"...and I felt my heart break into 2 pieces as I staggered backwards. I then left Tori's house, to go home and hope it was just a horrible nightmare. It wasn't. For the past 4 years of my life, I regretted challenging Beck, and not opening the door. And now that he's gone, I am heartbroken that I won't every see him in another film. Yes, I have seen his films, and I really missed him. I honestly regret not going up to him again, and try to reconnect with him. I feel like that 4 years ago when I stepped outside that door, I let him go, I let him slip away, become free. I wish I didn't do that. I wish I could go back to him, and see his face again. And if I had any final words I could say to Beck, I would say this: "I am so, so, so sorry I didn't come back to you. I really mean it Beck. And, I love you."


End file.
